Unwanted
by Arthur Hansen
Summary: Ranma... and secrets revealed...


Unwanted A Ranma post Volume 38 Continuation Fanfiction By Arthur Hansen (Triaxm'l)  
  
Nabiki frowned, reading over her college applications again. So many choices to pick, so many pitfalls to avoid. It was getting to be her senior year, and she wanted to pick just the right university or college. The one that would put her on the fast track up corporate ladders. She glanced at the clock, checking to see how much time she had left to get to the dinner party.  
  
"I've still got some time," Nabiki muttered to herself.  
  
A dinner party that was to celebrate the upcoming wedding of her baby sister and Ranma. They were actually going to exchange rings of betrothalHe was actually going to give her a ring. Her father had insisted on a public affair to settle this. This was, in Soun's eyes, the proof that Ranma had dealt with all of his attachments and problems.  
  
After the first wedding attempt, she was sure that it was going to never happen. Who would have thought that Akane had wanted to get married? It had taken Akane over a week to talk Ranma into getting married for real. Ranma had wandered around Nerima for almost two days with a grin plastered to his face.  
  
And then the other fiancées had to be dealt with. Kodachi surprisingly was the easiest one. She had known that Ranma didn't even like her much. The only reason she hadn't given up on him was because he was fun to be around and he tolerated her. None of Ranma's friends had ever been afraid of her, and she had considered them to be some of her best friends. What anAn odd concept, Nabiki thought.  
  
Ukyo was much tougher for Ranma. It took almost a week, but he finally convinced her that he actually wanted to marry Akane. Not quietly did that tiger go into the darkness. But eventually she had been convinced. Ranma had bruises for days afterwards.  
  
Poor Ukyo had then broken down and cried her heart out. It had taken her another week to finally forgive Ranma for following his heart. She was still very fragile emotionally though.  
  
Shampoo had explained to Ranma that she knew he didn't love her, and was going to marry Akane. Shampoo had explained to Ranma that by her laws she had to try to stop Ranma. If she didn't, she would be forever dishonored in her ancestors' eyes. She would then be kicked out of her tribe and family. They did have some rough traditions, Nabiki thought with a smile. Like killing any females that defeated them in combat.  
  
Ranma and Shampoo had actually talked about Shampoo's problem (chaperoned by Akane of course), and agreed that the best course was to disable her just before the wedding. Shampoo had demanded this for her honor. In return, she had promised not to attack Ranma or Akane before the wedding.  
  
She knew she wasn't capable of taking Ranma in a fight, but she had to give it her all. She had explained that it had to be physically impossible for her to break up the wedding. It would show that she had tried her all to stop the wedding, and take Ranma for herself.  
  
Nabiki really hoped that it really wouldn't require Ranma to break that many bones. Shampoo seemed to insist that it would. It would at least help salvage Shampoo's honor enough so that she could go home. It would be proof to a tribe of amazons. Luckily, Cologne was still in China, resolving some sort of inter-tribal problem.  
  
Ranma had promised on his honor that he would do what he could to help Shampoo out.  
  
Kuno had taken to carrying around the family katana everywhere, just as he had at the abortive first abortive wedding. Kuno had seemed to think that his duty to break up Akane and Ranma. He had tried to kill Ranma at least three times. Ranma had taken to watching for the insane kendoist at all times. Luckily, Kuno still shouted challenges to Ranma before attacking.  
  
No one had seen Ryoga for quite a while. No one was really worried though. He had seemed to give up on Akane just before the wedding. Which was also quite odd.  
  
Nabiki sighed as she shoved her papers to the side. It probably had to do with Akane getting kidnapped and getting taken to China. Shampoo and even Ryoga had changed from that fateful trip. Ever since then, Ranma had been treating Akane as if she were made of glass or the finest of silk. Nabiki hadn't been able to get a straight answer out of anybody. It was infuriating. What had happened there?  
  
She stood up, and reached for a nice jacket to go with her dressskirt. She was almost to the door when the phone started to ring. Nabiki debated not answering it for just a moment. She smiled to herself. She could be fashionably late.  
  
"Hello, Tendo residence. This is Nabiki Tendo," Nabiki said spryly.  
  
"Miss Tendo? This is Kyto Bakoto with the public records department. We found some more information on the background check of the Dakahoshi family line that you requested. This was for Kenma Dakahoshi, father of Genma Dakahoshi? For a marriage with the Tendo family?" the pleasant male voice said over the phone.  
  
"Yes. I requested that information almost two weeks ago," Nabiki frowned as she answered. "Have you found a problem?" She thought they would have called back by now. A background check was just one more thing on the list of things to do. Nabiki wanted to be absolutely positive that Genma hadn't married Ranma off during their trip or something worse. Knowing Genma Saotome, it would be worse.  
  
"There were some irregularities with their family records, miss. Some key records were missing from World War II. I was suspicious so I investigated some more," Kyto said.  
  
Kyto Bakoto continued to explain what he had found. Nabiki clutched the phone tighter and tighter. Her knuckles were white by the time Kyto Bakoto finished.  
  
"Thank you for the information Mr. Bakoto. Goodbye," Nabiki said through terse lips. She slammed the phone down. Nabiki felt ill, and then remembered the dinner party. She picked up the phone and dialed a number frantically. A taxi would be quickest.  
  
-  
  
Ranma was nervous. No, that would be an understatement. Was everything ready? Ring? Check, it was in his pocket. FiancFiancéee' problem solved? Check. Kuno? Very unconscious. So check. Ranma glanced around, but not everyone was here. His mom was running a little late. Just more time to eat.  
  
It hadn't occurred to Ranma he'd only taken a single bite of his dinner, and couldn't tell anyone what it was he was eating. His chopsticks moved his food around his bowl, never quite stopping.  
  
Akane smiled. Poor Ranma, he was trying so hard. She leaned over to Ranma and whispered to him, "You're doing fine. Just don't mess this up," she finished fiercely. She failed to see his hands start to move the food around faster.  
  
Akane looked over the rest of the dinner party. Her father, Soun Tendo, looked as if he were the cat that had bagged the canary. He had a huge smile covering his face. His old friend Genma Saotome mirrored his face, even if he was a huge panda at the moment due to an accident with the waiter. The flustered waiter had retreated to get some hot water for the unfortunate panda. Next to them sat a couple of his friends from the town council.  
  
Kasumi smiled encouragingly at Akane, and then looked back at her dinner partner, the oft time missing Dr. Tofu. Kasumi leaned over and whispered to Dr. Tofu, "Aren't they a cute couple?" She had discovered that holding his hand seemed to calm him down just a little bit. In all truth, it almost sent him into catatonia. The wide smile on his face had nothing to do with Akane or Ranma. He nodded his head maniacally.  
  
Akane was starting to fume. Where were Mrs. Saotome and Nabiki? They couldn't start until all of the family was here. The doors to the room opened and Nodoka Saotome crept to her position on the low table, absently adjusting her katana in it's wrapping on her back. She sighed as she saw the state her husband was in. Genma started to protest his innocence with those signs that he used when he was a panda. She just smiled at the silly antics.  
  
"Auntie Nodoka? Did you see Nabiki? She said she was going to be here." Akane asked her future mother in law.  
  
"No, dear. She'll be along shortly." Nodoka smiled. Akane was such a pretty girl. Ranma was very lucky.  
  
The door slammed open, drawing everyone attention to Nabiki. Nabiki looked as if she had run a marathon. "STOP. I'm not going to let my sister marry . . . that . . . filth. Father, how could you engage us to an untouchable? One of those filthy, despicable creatures!" Nabiki yelled at the top of lungs.  
  
Everyone gaped. Soun finally responded tentatively. "Nabiki, what are you talking about? Please calm down and talk to your father outside."  
  
"No, I am not going to calm down. Genma and Ranma are both untouchables. They are descended of filth from the Dakahoshi side of their family. You're going to destroy Akane's honor if you force her to marry Ranma. Think of the dojo. Think of our family name! I can't allow this Father!" Nabiki was frantic and loud. No one could fail to hear her in the entire restaurant.  
  
The silence that followed was broken finally the sound of a set of chopsticks breaking. Ranma bounded to his feat, holding the remains of his chopsticks. "W-what are you talking about, Nabiki?" Ranma stuttered. Surprise covered his face.  
  
"You,... you're an untouchable, one of the pariah, outcast. Gods, they've lived in our house, eaten on the same DISHES. They've touched us. Oh, my god. I was engaged to you. I almost married one of them. Oh gods." Nabiki slumped to her knees, clutching her arms to her torso.  
  
Everyone surged to his or her feet. Ranma grabbed father by his fur. "Pop, is what she saying true?" He shouted in the panda's face. Genma turned his head to the side, eyes closed.  
  
Kasumi reached Nabiki and kneeled down to hug the hysterical girl. Nabiki started to cry, muttering under her breath. She seemed to be in a state of shock.  
  
Nodoka and Soun stared at each other, trying to figure out how to fix the situation. This was not what they expected of this evening.  
  
Akane just stared ahead. She couldn't believe it. She didn't understand it. She was happy. She was going to get married in just a few weeks. How could it have all gone all so wrong again? Akane burst out crying, and rushed out of the room. Ranma stopped yelling at his father, and took a few steps toward the doors when a burly man stood in the way.  
  
"Don't do anything rash boy. You've done enough damage. Leave her alone!" the councilman said stopping Ranma cold.  
  
"You don't understand. It's gotta be a mistake. It has to be!" Ranma shouted right back at him. He tried to move around the man.  
  
"Really boy? Ask your father!" Hotan said, moving into Ranma's way and pointing at the panda.  
  
Ranma looked over at his father, pleading in his eyes. "Pop, tell him it's a mistake. Pop? POP!" Ranma screamed at his father. He reached over and grabbed him roughly. With one hand, he reached over and upended the tea from the table onto Genma.  
  
The sad expression on his face was enough to confirm the worst. Nabiki wasn't lying. Ranma was descended from the class of people who handled dead people, and took care of the trash and other unmentionables. He was outcast, unclean. And he had almost ruined Akane's life.  
  
"I'm sorry Ranma," was all that Genma could say. He squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
Ranma was a lie.  
  
Ranma He let go of his father. His shoulders slumped, and he walked out into the cold night.  
  
"Ranma! Wait, don't go!" Nodoka said loudly. She took a step after him and stopped, looking at Genma.  
  
Genma didn't react, just keeping his head bowedbowing his head.  
  
-  
  
Sasuke listened with wide-open eyes. He was tucked away in a tight crawl space underneath the restaurant. His master would be quite pleased. He struggled crawled his stunted form out of the crawl ways.  
  
Sasuke didn't even notice the small cat with purple socks sitting there. Shampoo was confused. Her Japanese language skills were pretty good these days, but she just didn't understand this. The cat scrunched her eyes closed, and tried to think of whom she could ask. Her cat eyes opened wide. Of course, the one who helped her when it looked like Akane might be winning. Ukyo.  
  
Shampoo scampered along with a new joy in her steps. Maybe she still had a chance to win her loves heart. After all it must be a stupid Japanese thing. And she wasn't Japanese, thank the gods.  
  
-  
  
Ranma walked, uncaring of the night-lights that came on the mostly empty streets. One foot, and then another he moved. Each weighed heavily as if laden down with lead. Off in the distance, the shushing sound of a light rain grew in volume. Soon it engulfed Ranma, embracing him in coldness. He continued to walk, head down until he saw her.  
  
His most hateful nemesis. She stared at him from the puddle he was about to cross. Her hair was plastered to head, in spiteful dark red tangles. Her eyes were puffy, as if she had been crying. Another weakness to prove that he wasn't a real man. Just a mockery, a coward and a knave. Just as everyone said. He had denied it because of what he was going to become.  
  
He was going to become the best martial artist that ever lived. The one who owned the most prestigious dojo, and had a wonderful wife, with beautiful children.  
  
Now, it was never to be. He couldn't own the most prestigious dojo. Ranma would be lucky to have any students. And Akane couldn't marry him. He couldn't support her now. They would both end up on the street. His ancestry would taint any children they had, leaving them unwanted in Japanese society. The dregs of humanity.  
  
The red head in front of him bared her teeth in a rictus of hate. Eyes wild, Ranma drew upon the negative emotions in her, and clenched them in her fist. A fist that could normally shatter concrete impacted into the ground with the sum of her ki. The ground exploded with the force of her strike. Buildings for a half block lost their windows as gravel traveling at bullet speeds hit them. Burglar alarms started to go off.  
  
In a few minutes, the policemen that showed up were treated to a strange sight of a young foreign girl, kneeling in a crater twenty feet across that was slowly filling up with rain. She had obviously been hurt somehow. She was bleeding from small cuts in her slacks and buttoned up shirtChinese shirt. The sirens of their car seemed to draw her out of her trance a bit. She started to look around, staring at nothing in particular.  
  
"Kaji, let me handle this. She's probably been molested or attacked. Stay near the car, and call for an ambulance." The first officer spoke to his partner. They both stepped out into the light rain. Tando raised his hands and started to walk towards the young girl. He started to make soothing sounds. Kaji was behind him, scanning the area and calling an ambulance on his radio.  
  
Tando stopped when the young girl's head snapped up, glaring at him. "Leave me alone," she whispered. Tando barely heard her.  
  
"Now, now. Don't worry. We're here to help you, miss," Tando said in a calming voice. It should have worked.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ranma screamed. Jumping to her feat, hands clapped in front of her. A red glow started to emanate from her. "I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!" A ball of red energy grew between her hands, expanding to frightening proportions. Luckily for the officers, they weren't the targets of her ire. Even so, they dived out of the way.  
  
As if cupping her hands to catch a basketball, Ranma released her blast at the police car that still had its emergency lights on. The results were terrifying to say the least.  
  
The car disintegrated, and then exploded as the gasoline inside of it became superheated. The building behind the car was struck at its base. The small store seemed to light up, and then explodeed. The two officers had both hit the dirt, staring fearfully at the small girl.  
  
"I just wanted to be left alone." Ranma whispered so low that the rain almost drowned her out. She started to run frantically down the street, trying to cover herself from the rain in a futile gesture. She then leaped over a small businesscafe. From there she started to jump from rooftop to rooftop. She increased her speed until she was recklessly running on slick roofs.  
  
She leaped and hopped until she ran out of roof. She then fell into a nearby drainage canal, skidding on its cold concrete shores. And tThen, almost exhausted, she just slogged over to a small bridge that crossed the cold dark waters. She kneeled beneath it, staring into the canal. Ranma started to cry, staring at the hated red haired visage in front of her.  
  
-  
  
Akane had cried until her eyes were puffy, and the tears were gone. She stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. It had grown dark, and still she couldn't sleep.  
  
Home hadn't been a refuge this time. Dr. Tofu had to knock sedate out Nabiki with a pressure point finally. Akane had never only seen Nabiki get that so upset one time in her life. It reminded Akane of Nabiki's first year in high school.  
  
Kasumi had retreated into her shell of blissful ignorance. And Father, he had gone to sit in front of the shrine in the dojo.  
  
And Akane had gone to her bedroom immediately. Neither Ranma nor his father had come home. Akane had waited for Ranma to come to her window, and to tell her it was all fixed, that Nabiki had been mistaken.  
  
He had never come back. He couldn't come back anymore. Or wouldn't be able to come back because of his shame.  
  
And so Akane had just stared at the ceiling.  
  
Akane had a lot of time to think, since she had gotten home. The rain that had pounded on the roof had a strange calming affect. It was all ruined. No one would want to be her friend anymore. She had seen it happen in the past. Unmarried mothers, or children that had been found out to be untouchables. It was as bad as being a foreigner. No, in many ways worse. They just weren't seen or dealt with. Even close friends would stop visiting.  
  
She would be ignored at school. Or if she weren't ignored, she would be hazed. Nothing physical, her fights last year would keep her safe from that. But all of her belongings would be trashed. Her locker would have ugly writings upon it. And everybody would give her such sad looks, as if it were her own fault. After all, she was the one who fell in love and let herself become despoiled. Even if she and Ranma hadn't done anything in that regards beyond kissing. No one would believe that.  
  
Akane tried to swallow, but her throat was too dry. She wiped her nose fitfully. Slowly she rolled herself out of bed. She slowly padded down to the kitchen, and got herself a glass of water. As she walked out, she saw two backpacks sitting by the door. For two unwanted houseguests.  
  
Then she heard a knocking at the door.  
  
Akane glanced at the clock, noticing in surprise that it was well after midnight. She trotted over to the door and opened it. "Hello? Who is it?" Akane asked in her best voice. Unfortunately, hours of crying had reduced it to a rough rasp.  
  
"Excuse me, ma''am. Does this panda belong to you? We found it wandering the streets drunk, and one of the fellows at a local bar had mentioned that you had a panda as a pet. He seems to be pretty docile, unless you try to take away his sake.," aA police officer said, pointing to Genma as the panda tried to drink some more sake out of a large bottle.  
  
Akane's features hardened, and she replied. "No, he belongs to the Saotome's on Birchwood Blossom Drive." Her fist clenched in sudden anger. Anger to keep the pain away from her heart. Anger to protect her wounded heart.  
  
"We've also been looking for a red haired girl. She was seen running from the police after damaging several businesses and a police car. We were hoping that you might know where she is. We can't seem to find where she lives, but we understand she's been seen here a few times," the officer said as he tipped his hat. He continued, "If you see her, keep back. She's seemed to be distraught, and is considered to be armed and dangerous. Call the police immediately. We'll handle her." He tried a smile to make her more at ease.  
  
Akane just stared. Ranma was upset? Distraught? She closed the door mechanically behind the officers, leaving the panda outside. She slumped up against the door. She started at the new voice. "Akane? Are you all right?" Kasumi asked from the stairs.  
  
"No, Kasumi, I'm not all right. I just found out I've been lied to and led by my nose. The man I thought I loved isn't who I thought he was," Akane said with anger, and then started to cry. She just didn't know what to feel.  
  
"Oh, Akane. I don't think Ranma lied to you. I don't think anyone told him. He seemed to be so surprised and then so very upset when he left the restaurant." Kasumi cradled her younger sister, hugging her fiercely.  
  
"Then why hasn't he come home? I need him Kasumi, and I can't have him. It'll destroy father. All of his dreams were of Ranma marrying me, us taking over the dojo and continuing the school. And it's all gone. Ranma can't marry me, and no one will want to marry me. I've been despoiled or tainted in their eyes." Akane sobbed into her sister's shoulder. "I can't even carry on the school by myself. I've failed the family. I'm no good at anything else."  
  
"Shush now, Akane. You need to follow your heart. It'll lead you to the right path. If you're true to yourself, you can't go wrong." Kasumi soothed her youngest sister. It seemed that she was again forced to be the mother that Akane needed. Kasumi clutched the small cross in her hand, trying to gain a bit more strength from it.  
  
Kasumi held onto Akane until she quit crying. "Thanks Kasumi. I'm all right now. I'm going to go and take a bath before going to bed," Akane said as she tried to smile. She followed Kasumi up the stairs, and headeding into the bathroom.  
  
Akane scrubbed herself down,, and then rinsed herself off in preparation to sit in the furo. Akane stared at the furo for just a moment. She would never admit it to anyone else, but this room was special to her. It was where she really saw Ranma for the first time. Or perhaps it would be better to say, she saw the real Ranma here.  
  
Akane rinsed herself off with the shower attachment after a moment. She toweled herself off, and headed into her room. She lay on her bed for a few minutes, and then sat up. Quiet as a mouse, she gathered her things, and then left her room, dressed in her gi and carrying her own backpack.  
  
She crept down to the living room, and figured out which backpack was Ranma's. She stared at it for a moment, and then put hers next to it. She went over to the phone, and started writing on a piece of paper. She left it in the kitchen for Kasumi. Thinking for a moment, she grabbed a couple of things from the kitchen. Akane then transferred them into her backpack.  
  
Finally she hefted her backpack onto her back, and then picked up Ranma's. Carefully she slid the door open and slipped outside. It had finally quit raining, and the air was quite chilly. Shivering from more than the cold, Akane crept past the comatose panda, lying in a puddle, still clutching his bottle. With a last look, she left the only home she had ever known. The only one who noticed her leaving was a figure sitting in a dark bedroom staring out hera window.  
  
Akane had never felt so scared in her life.  
  
-  
  
Ranma was still sitting next to the canal, when Akane found her. She wasn't asleep, but she really didn't seem to be coherent. "Ranma?" Akane queried quietly.  
  
Ranma started, and then stared at Akane, almost as if disbelieving what he was seeing. "Akane? W-what are you doing here? I thought you were g-going to hate me. For what N-n-n-nabiki said." Her voice was even worse than Akane's, and her eyes looked puffy and red. Her teeth were chattering and she was very pale.  
  
"Kasumi told me that you didn't know, Ranma. And I can't live without you. Don't leave me Ranma. Please don't leave me." Akane said fervently, dropping Ranma's backpack, and clutching the smaller girl to her.  
  
A great weight lifted off of Ranma for just a moment. But only for a moment, and then it crashed on her shoulders. "Akane, we c-can't get married. It would ruin your family. Think of the dojo!" Ranma said, returning the hug just as desperately.  
  
"I know, but I can't be without you Ranma. Jusendo proved that," Akane whispered fiercely.  
  
"So what are we going to do? I was so lost. I didn't know what to do. Still don't," Ranma sniffled into Akane's shoulder.  
  
"You're more important than the dojo to me, Ranma. We can leave, and go somewhere else. Start new. Go where they don't care about who you were, just who you are," Akane said.  
  
"But Akane, what about your family?" Ranma said quietly. Hope was slowing growing in her eyes.  
  
"I can't help them if I stay Ranma. But if I disappear, I can be ignored, and then forgotten. Maybe someday we can come home. But it won't be home without you," Akane replied. She took a deep breath. "I love you, Ranma. Don't ever leave me."  
  
"I love you too, Akane," Ranma said with a bit more life. "And I promise I won't ever leave you."  
  
"So where are we going?" Akane asked.  
  
"I don't know. I figure we'll find a ship going far away and stow aboard. Go away," Ranma said as she sniffled.  
  
"Good enough," Akane said. She smiled, and helped the smaller girl up. Ranma took her backpack, and hefted it easily. Akane grabbed Ranma's small cold hand. She took Akane's hand back, and then headed down the road, heading to the southeast.  
  
-  
  
Ukyo yawned and stretched, sitting up in her bed. She went through her morning rituals with a bit more zeal than she had in the last week. She was in the process of doing all of the preparation work for her store, when she heard a knocking at her back door.  
  
Ukyo glanced at the clock. "Now who could that be at five o'clock in the morning?" Ukyo muttered to herself.  
  
Just in case, she reached for her combat spatula, and then opened the back door. One of the last people she would have expected was standing outside, eyeing the puddles in the alley carefully.  
  
"Hello. Shampoo has question. Is all right to ask Ukyo? Shampoo would have come over sooner, but it raining," Shampoo said. She darted a nervous glance at the alley. She hated the hours after it had just rained. She took a few quick steps into the back of the restaurant, closing the door behind her.  
  
Ukyo did not need a reminder of Ranma right now. But it had to be important if she was out this early in the morning. "What do you want, Shampoo?" Ukyo responded evenly, trying not to show her displeasure.  
  
"Something happen to Ranma and Akane engagement. They break it off. Not sure why, want to ask you if you know," Shampoo replied.  
  
Ukyo smiled. She just knew that the gods wouldn't smile on Akane, and lets Akane marry her Ranma. For the first time in weeks, she dared to let a bit of hope into her heart. "What caused this?" she asked joyfully.  
  
"Mercenary girl come into restaurant screaming about Ranma being not clean. No touch. Shampoo not understand," Shampoo said. A look of frustration and confusion was written on her, as plain as day.  
  
"Say that again. Nabiki broke up Ranma and Akane's engagement because he wasn't clean?" Ukyo said. She scrunched her eyebrows, trying to figure out what Shampoo was trying to say.  
  
"Shampoo not say right word. Ranma filth? Untouchable? Yes, those word that mercenary girl say. Ranma and panda father untouchables. What this mean?" Shampoo asked, her eagerness evident.  
  
"Are you sure that's what Nabiki said?" Ukyo asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes, Shampoo sure now. Is Japanese culture thing, right? So Ranma marry Shampoo. Right?" Shampoo asked urgently.  
  
"He just might." Ukyo muttered. Ranma was an untouchable? Her hopes were dashed almost as they were born.  
  
"Spatula girl all right? This mean Ranma no marry you either, true?" Shampoo asked. Shampoo had a huge grin on her face. Visions of Ranma and her having hordes of kids, and leading the tribe danced through her head.  
  
"Shampoo, get out. Now!" Ukyo yelled. This wasn't a gift from the gods. This was a nightmare. She gripped her spatula tighter.  
  
Shampoo stared at Ukyo in surprise, and then left quickly out the back door. The door slammed loudly as she let go.  
  
"Oh, man. Now what am I supposed to do?" Ukyo said, absently returning to her work. She decided that she needed to think about it. Honor was a complicated mess, especially when it dealt with her.  
  
-  
  
Two figures crept through the darkness of the pre-dawn. They crossed into the docks, keeping away from prying eyes. Eventually, they crossed over to a rusting freighter, well past its prime. It was a large ship. Streaks of rust almost obscured the name, which was the 'Yellow Rose Texas II'. With quick movements, they disappeared into the depths of the hulk.  
  
It took longer to avoid the sailors, and find an out of the way area of the hold. Looking up, they finally located a place that was almost physically impossible for a normal person to get to. With a leap born of superior skill, Ranma bounded up to the tops of the crates, forty feet straight up. She scouted it out, and then dropped her backpack. A moment later, he was back down to pick up Akane. Again she leaped up, and then set Akane down.  
  
"Safe and sound. This'll be our home for a while," Ranma whispered. She sighed tiredly and then rreached for her bedroll. Not even bothering to do more than find a flat spot up against the wall, Ranma laid out to go to sleep.  
  
Akane followed suit, and leaned up next to him. "Goodnight, Ranma. Sleep well." A quiet snore responded to her. Akane smiled, and then snuggled into her sleeping bag. Cracks of light started to seep into the ship, signaling the dawn of a new day.  
  
Kasumi would be up, Akane knew. She would have found her note. Akane was fairly certain that Kasumi would understand. Akane was certain her father wouldn't, and neither would Nabiki. With one action, she had given up over half her family to follow Ranma. Tears started to fall down her cheeks.  
  
Akane rolled over, and stared at Ranma. "I hope I'm not making a mistake. Oh, daddy, don't hate me," Akane whispered to herself. "I'm so sorry."  
  
-  
  
Nabiki sat down at the breakfast table, glancing around for everybody. "Hey, Kasumi. Where is everybody?" Nabiki asked in between strokes of brushing her teeth. Her gaze fell upon the lone backpack in the entryway.  
  
"Kasumi?" Nabiki asked again. She walked over to the kitchen. Kasumi was in the middle of preparing breakfast. Nabiki called out again. "Kasumi?"  
  
"Oh, Nabiki! I'm sorry, my head is in the clouds. Breakfast is almost ready. Could you go and get father? He's still in the dojo," Kasumi asked.  
  
"Sure. Have you seen Akane?" Nabiki queried.  
  
Kasumi turned her back, and started to cut some more vegetables in the sink. "No, I haven't seen her this morning."  
  
"Ok." Nabiki frowned as she walked outside to get to the dojo. Kasumi was acting strangely, she thought. She walked into the dojo, and stopped staring at her father. He was sitting cross-legged in front of the shrine.  
  
"What do you want, Nabiki?" Soun asked before she could say anything.  
  
"Breakfast is ready, daddy," Nabiki said. She tried to determine what he was feeling, but he was a closed book right now.  
  
"I'm not hungry. Thank you," Soun replied.  
  
"Daddy, Mr. Saotome may have lied to you, but that doesn't mean you can just shut out the world. We still need you," Nabiki said, trying to draw him into a conversation.  
  
"Nabiki, you don't know what you're talking about. Leave me be, please," Soun said, his gaze never wavering from the shrine.  
  
"Daddy, they were untouchables. Filthy things lower than any foreigners. You shouldn't bother to waste a second thought on them," Nabiki said, disgust lathering her words.  
  
Soun's gaze snapped to Nabiki's own. There weren't many times that Soun Tendo acted as the patriarch of his family. But when he did, they were memorable. Soun's aura snapped to sudden life, filling the room. "Nabiki. You have no idea what you have done. Leave me. And do not come talk to me until you do," Soun's voice reverberated throughout the room.  
  
Nabiki couldn't do anything but nod, and scramble to leave. That wasn't the response she would have expected. Father seemed to be angry with her, not Ranma. That wasn't right. Ranma was in the wrong. He was the untouchable. It was his fault.  
  
Shrugging, she walked back to the house.  
  
-  
  
Kuno waited at the gates to Furinkan High, as was his won't. Any minute and he would free the beauteous Akane Tendo, and the pig-tailed girl from that fiend, Ranma Saotome. Sasuke had been worth his pay last night. With the outing of his heritage, Saotome could not stand before the wrath of heaven in the form of Tatewaki Kuno.  
  
He twisted the handle of his katana, biding his time. In the background, all of the other students wandered into their classes. He was abruptly snapped out of his fantasies by the ringing of the class room bellfive minute warning.  
  
Kuno snapped his head left and right, searching frantically for Akane Tendo. He was positive that he had not seen her or the hated Saotome pass by.  
  
"Where doth the beauteous Akane Tendo be this fine day?" Kuno lamented. "Ah, she must be in mourning for being misled by the cad Saotome. I shall shower her in gifts, to tender and nourish her heart!" hHe finished on a brighter note. He dashed into the school.  
  
-  
  
Akane woke with a start to a crashing sound, and then the feeling of the ground swaying underneath her. She yawned, and then looked around. Off in the distance, she heard shouts and the sound of pounding feet. Glancing over the edge of the crates, she saw a small group of men go by, checking around.  
  
One of them stopped, and then dashed crept down a small opening of crates. Akane crept after him, moving as silently as a cat. She watched him open one of the crates, and flashed a spotflashlight around. From the angle she was at, Akane couldn't see what was in the crate. Being forty feet into the air did have its disadvantages.  
  
Whatever it was, the sailor was satisfied with what he found. He pocketed several items, and then closed the crate quietly. Looking around very carefully, he walked back into the main area without a glance over his shoulder.  
  
Akane watched as he left, letting out a sigh of relief. She crept back to where Ranma lay. Checking on her, Akane found that Ranma seemed to be flushed, and her skin was hot to the touch. Akane dampened a small cloth from her canteen, and pressed it to Ranma's forehead.  
  
Ranma woke to the cool cloth being put on her forehead. Opening her bleary eyes, she saw Akane kneeling next to her. Last night crashed into her, sending her further into despair. "Akane. How are you doing?" Ranma said finally, in a tired voice.  
  
"I'm fine silly. You're the one who's running the fever," Akane said softly. She brushed an errant strand of red hair out of the way. "Would you like some hot water?" Akane giggled slightly. "I can boil water myself, after all."  
  
"Yeah. My girl form doesn't heal so well," Ranma said. She shifted under her blankets. The blankets seemed to be stuck to her. With a quick jerk, she pulled the blanket away from her skin. Ranma stifled a small scream as dozens of scabs were pulled open.  
  
"Ranma! You're hurt. Take off your shirt and pants, and I'll clean your cuts," Akane said demandingly. She dug into her backpack, and pulled out a little camp stove and a small pot. In a minute she had the stove going and heating some more water from her canteen.  
  
SheRanma started to remove her shirt but stopped halfway. She was struck by a sudden fear. Ranma She sat still, not sure what to do. Her fingers froze and she couldn't move them any further.  
  
Akane looked back and leaned close. With surprisingly gentle fingers, she helped the smaller girl out of her shirt. Ranma backed away a moment, and took her pants and her tank top off. More scabs were pulled, and bled freely.  
  
Akane carefully pulled the heated water off of the camp stove and turned it off to conserve the fuel. Dabbing the cloth carefully with some soap, she started to gently clean the wounds. Ranma gently hissed as the cuts started to sting. After the third wound, Ranma started to shift under her hand. His hair became darker, and female softness gave way to masculine hardness.  
  
Akane finished cleaning the dozens of cuts in a short time. She band-aided the worst ones. "All better?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Akane. I don't know what a guy like me did to deserve a, um, friend like you," Ranma said, speaking into his chest.  
  
"Deserve me? Always being there, trying to cheer me up when you didn't have clue how to talk to girls, always saving me, and being a very good friend." Akane sighed, and cupped Ranma's face with her hand. "I love you. That's plenty. That's enough for me, even when you didn't get rid of the other fiancées. Or tried to scare me away." She lifted his head so she could look him in the eye.  
  
"But I'm a freak. I turn into a girl, and I . . . I've got no honor," Ranma said. "I should have told you to go home. You've got a family, and everyone would blame me. You could keep your honor intact."  
  
"But I wouldn't have kept the most important thing to me Ranma. You," Akane said. She dragged in a deep breath, and tried to stifle a sob. "Oh, Ranma, I'm so scared. Nabiki is probably going to hate me. Daddy is going to be so disappointed. I think Kasumi is the only one that really cares about how we feel."  
  
Ranma reached out and hugged Akane, holding her tightly. Akane started to really cry, clutching desperately to Ranma.  
  
After a few more minutes she had quieted down. She pulled away a bit, looking up at Ranma again. Her face changed from one of sadness to one of intense concentration. Suddenly, she pulled Ranma forward into a deep kiss. Ranma blinked and then relaxed into the kiss.  
  
Akane started to clutch at Ranma's back frantically while she increased the intensity of her kissing. She pulled Ranma over to their bedrolls, and flipped him on his back. He bounced for a second, catching his breath.  
  
Ranma gasped as Akane undid her belt and then let her gi top slide to the ground. One more belt and her pants fell to her knees. She was left only in her panties and her sports bra. She stood there for just a moment, letting his eyes wander up and down her body.  
  
Slowly, seductively she crawled on top of Ranma, pressing her entire body against his. Ranma's breath came back to him in ragged gulps.  
  
"Akane, are you . ?" Ranma asked finally, not quite believing what was happening.  
  
"I want you Ranma. I don't care what anyone else thinks. This is what I want," Akane said, choking a bit. To show that she meant it, she guided one of Ranma's hands to her breast, rubbing lightly up against her breast with his hand.  
  
Ranma needed a little more prodding, butand started to work with Akane. Akane resumed kissing, which Ranma responded to quickly. Soon they were both naked, hands exploring and touching each other intimately.  
  
With a gentle smile, Akane guided Ranma into position. With a small moan of pleasure she pushed herself closer and deeper onto him. Finally she stopped, with their bodies fully together. Akane kissed her lover deeply, putting her hands on Ranma's hips. She squeezed lightly.  
  
Ranma responded by working up a rhythm. Soon they were both caught up in a strong tide of passions and pleasures.  
  
Akane started to lose control, moans gaining volume and pitch. Desperate to keep herself quiet, but not stop what was happening, she started kissing Ranma where his neck met his shoulder. She was almost beyond thought, beyond feelings. At the last she bit down on his shoulder, stifling her cries of pleasure.  
  
That sent Ranma over the edge, at almost the same time as Akane. The rhythm broke, and they lay panting, arms encircled.  
  
Slowly, Akane started to sob. Ranma roused himself, looking her in the eye. "What's wrong Akane? Nothing bad is ever going to happen to you, I promise," Ranma said fiercely.  
  
"Oh, Ranma! Nothing is wrong. Or everything is wrong and right. I was so scared that you didn't love me. You were always calling me a tomboy, uncute, or clumsy. We've finally let ourselves show our feelings. Couldn't it have been easier?" Akane pleaded.  
  
"Shush now. Everything is going to be better now," Ranma said quietly. "Even if you're still a tomboy," he teased a little bit.  
  
Ranma stifled her outraged cries with his forefinger, and then a kiss. He blushed thinking back to just a few minutes ago. Reaching over to his pants he found a small black box. Carefully he opened it, and pulled out a simple gold ring with a small diamond.  
  
"I never got to ask you. Will you marry me?" Ranma asked, an earnest expression on his face.  
  
"Of course, silly. I didn't leave home to just follow you around like a lost puppy," Akane said giggling. She let him put the ring on her hand. She stared at it for a long time. And then with a small smile, she reached out and hugged him close. More tears came, but they were tears of joy this time. That was enough for now.  
  
-  
  
Nabiki tapped her pencil on her desk at school. She hadn't seen Akane or Ranma all day. She had heard from her friends that Ukyo was here, but acting oddly subdued. Kuno had been in a delirious haze all day. His grin gave even Nabiki the creeps.  
  
Nabiki smiled mirthlessly. Akane wouldn't be happy for a while, but she could sway her around eventually. Ranma wasn't going to ruin her family. No one harmed the Tendos while Nabiki was around.  
  
"Nabiki Tendo! I wish to learn of your sister. And of the pigtailed girl!" Tatewaki Kuno announced grandly. "I have not seen your sister, and would inquire of her health today."  
  
"Kuno baby, I'd be delighted," Nabiki said with a grin. "I haven't seen my sister today. I think she's a little heart broken by what happened. I'd be more than happy to tell her that you inquired. For free even."  
  
"And the pigtailed girl? Now that she is free of Saotome too, I must soothe her savage hurt," Kuno said, face flushed and eyes wild.  
  
"DO NOT mention HER again. She is one of those untouchables," Nabiki said, anger flashing in her eyes.  
  
"Nay, it can not be. Tell me it is a lie!" Kuno wept.  
  
Nabiki stared icily at Kuno for a moment. "Kuno, get your fool head out of the clouds." She was sick and tired of dealing with his idiocies.  
  
"You are deluded. My love can not be one of those filth," Kuno said loudly. He seemed to be caught up in his proclamations.  
  
Nabiki leaped to her feet and grabbed Kuno by the collar of his shirt. "Tatewaki Kuno. Shut up," Nabiki hissed through clenched teeth. "I can't believe what an idiot you are. The pigtailed girl is Ranma. You are the insane one. And if you ever call me deluded again, I'll send your clan to the poor house." She managed to glare at him as if he were the inferior.  
  
"Your hatred of the vile Saotome has warped your perceptions Nabiki Tendo," Kuno smirked.  
  
"Listen very carefully, Tatewaki Kuno. Ranma Saotome has a curse that causes him to assume the form of a young girl. The girl you know as the 'pigtailed girl'," Nabiki said, continuing her tirade. "You are a fool Tatewaki Kuno. You've held her when she changed back into Ranma. You've even seen it happen a couple of times."  
  
Kuno gaped, not sure how to respond. "A Kuno could not be so misled. There must be some trickery," he finished lamely.  
  
"No Kuno. No trickery here other than a self deluded fool that thinks that because he is a very good fighter, and has a noble title, that he is special. He thinks the world revolves around him. A very confused and silly child too blind to open his own eyes and admit being wrong," Nabiki said, shaking Kuno for empathizes.  
  
Finally she let him go. Looking back over her shoulder, she locked him in glare of anger. "And don't you even dare to think about doing anything to me or my family. No Kuno or Sumiko is going to ever harm my family," Nabiki said quietly in such a cold voice that winter would be warm in comparison. She turned away to leave.  
  
Kuno stared for a moment, and then furrowed his eyebrows. "Sumiko? Do you mean Saotome?"  
  
Nabiki stopped. "I didn't say Sumiko. I said Saotome." Her back went rigid, fraught with tension.  
  
"But I heard you say . . . " Kuno was interrupted by the slamming of the class door. The wood cracked as the door slid into the wall. It almost jumped off of its tracks, sliding slowly open.  
  
-  
  
Nabiki stormed down the hall. She couldn't believe that she had let that slip. She hadn't thought about Kat Sumiko in almost a year. She headed for the outside doors to go to the small woods. Because of her preoccupation, Nabiki almost ran over the kimono clad lady as she turned the corner to go outside.  
  
"Excuse me. I didn't see you there," Nabiki started to say automatically.  
  
"That's no problem, Nabiki. Are you well? You look very upset, dear," Nodoka said, catching her balance.  
  
Anger warred with disgust and pity on Nabiki's face. "What are you doing here, Mrs. Saotome.?" Nabiki slid a mask of cool indifference onto her face.  
  
"I am looking for my son. He disappeared after your announcement last night. I fear he might be very upset or hurt. I want to stop him from doing anything rash," Nodoka said finally. She studied the young girl in front of her. "I'm hoping that he came to school today. He hasn't been home yet."  
  
"He hasn't been to school today. I guess he's just like his father, and decided to run away from his problems," Nabiki said with a sneer.  
  
SLAP.  
  
Nabiki held her hand to her red cheek. "Why did you do that? He doesn't deserve your protectioncaring," Nabiki snapped out.  
  
"My son had no idea of his heritage until you told him last night. He is my son, and I am worried for him," Nodoka said sternly.  
  
"Why do you care? Didn't Genma ruin your honor too?" Nabiki replied curtly. Loathing covered her voice thickly.  
  
"No. I married him freely, knowing his parentage," Nodoka said, face placid and calm.  
  
"You knew?" Nabiki screeched. This was the same lady that tried to force Ranma to commit seppuku?  
  
"Someday, if you want, you may ask me to tell you the story of how I met Genma," Nodoka said. "But right now, I need to find my son." And with that, she turned and walked to the office.  
  
Nabiki shuddered, and then ran outside. Heedless of the scratches she gained, she crashed through the trees deeper into the small woods outside of the school grounds.  
  
-  
  
Shampoo trotted down the street, heading to the Tendo's dojo. She glanced around carefully, looking out for Mousse. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she opened the gate. She walked past the groaning panda, and ringed the door bell.  
  
"Hello! Have you seen Ranma? Shampoo seek him now that Ranma no can marry Akane," Shampoo said cheerfully to Kasumi when she answered the door.  
  
"I haven't seen Ranma since the dinner party, Shampoo. I don't think he is going to be back anytime soon," Kasumi said sadly. She watched as Genma stood himself up, and reached for his bottle of sake. She shook her head slowly.  
  
Shampoo ignored what Kasumi was watching. "Shampoo leave then. Must hunt for husband. Bye bye!" Shampoo said cheerfully. "Shampoo find Ranma soon, you see!"  
  
Genma growled, and then sighed. Lumbering over to the front door, he growled out something unintelligible to Kasumi. She smiled, and nodded. "Of course. Let me get your pack, and some tea to sooth your headache," Kasumi said cheerfully. She stepped back into the house to get the tea and his backpack.  
  
Genma stared through the open house, and into the back yard. Slowly, his gaze drifted across the house, and then back to the yard. Across the yard stood the dojo, basking in the sunlight. Not bearing to look at it anymore, he pulled his eyes back to where Kasumi was dragging his backpack over to him.  
  
"Just one moment, Mr. Saotome, and I'll have your tea ready." Kasumi smiled and wandered back into the kitchen.  
  
Genma pondered for a minute, tempted to just leave. He sighed, and stayed. At least someone wasn't treating him like dirt. He needed this little bit of acceptance desperately.  
  
Kasumi reappeared with a cup of tea and a kettle, and handed the tea to the panda. She waited patiently for him to finish his tea, and then asked, "Would you like some hot water?"  
  
He pondered the question for a second, and then finally nodded. This was something that he couldn't hide from in his curse. A quick splash, and he was reverted back to being just a man again. Adjusting his gi, he thanked Kasumi. "You're a gracious host, and a kind women. I am in your debt." He bowed and then shouldered his backpack,, and started starting to walk to the gate with a bent back.  
  
His hand reached for the gate handle, only to have it pull away from him, as someone on the other side open the gate. Nodoka stared at Genma for a long moment, taking in his bloodshot eyes, and his general demeanor. Genma dropped his eyes, looking at the ground.  
  
"Genma." Nodoka adjusted her katana in its wrappings.  
  
"Nodoka." Genma shifted his feet uncomfortably.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked finally.  
  
"Home. Before the master shows up," he replied.  
  
"Have you seen our son?"  
  
"No. He hasn't been here. Akane left late last night after the rain quit too," he replied finally.  
  
"We should find them both. I am not sure that Ranma is able to deal with this right now. He needs his family." Nodoka waited for his reply, stepping to the side to let him out onto the street.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear. I knew that my past would destroy our family. It was only a matter of time." Genma followed her  
  
"Don't bring up that argument again. Because of your desire to bring him up to be an honorable man among men, I lost my son's childhood. You and your obsession with making him what you feel you can't be, may have destroyed his only chance for happiness," Nodoka scolded. "I should never have let you drag me into that oath."  
  
"I tried to be a good father, I'm just a not very good at being poor one," Genma murmured, dropping his head even further.  
  
"You don't let yourself be a good man. In your heart, you still let think of yourself as worthless. Just like they used to taunt you back in high school." Nodoka sighed, and continued. "Our son is fine young man, curse or no curse. He has his faults, heaven knows. But who doesn't?"  
  
"But I failed!" Genma wailed softly.  
  
"It almost worked. Ranma and Akane's children would have had no dishonor, being the descendents of samurai." Nodoka sighed. "If it did come to light decades generations later, no one would have cared. All families have some skeletons in their closet. But it can be used now, to destroy the marriage before it happens."  
  
"Poor Soun. He agreed to the marriage so long ago, to help me out. And now he has to deal with his own family's honor."  
  
"He also saw a young man, determined to learn the art, quick and intelligent. One willing to help those around him. When he wasn't busy trying to sink into despair."  
  
"You always saw something more in me than I did."  
  
"I still remember a young man willing to stand up to three hoodlums that were going to rape a destitute young girl in an alley. I could only see a man who was willing to be hurt to save me, a second daughter of a failed clan with too many sons."  
  
"I didn't even manage that one right."  
  
Nodoka smiled. "Perhaps not. But I had so much fun nursing you back to health. But I had already lost my heart to you. My brave savior, my dashing ronin."  
  
"Your father never forgave me for taking you away."  
  
"He suspected what your family was, long before I."  
  
"And you didn't care."  
  
"I didn't care. If it wasn't mentioned, then it wasn't important."  
  
"And now it's ruined our son."  
  
"No. Not yet. It depends on how he acts."  
  
-  
  
Ranma prepared a simple lunch of rice and pickles from the stores that Akane had brought. They were almost out after three days, and they would soon have to go and steal some more rice from the kitchen. The scents were dragged into the ventilation shafts while the cook on the ship prepared his own food.  
  
He finished up and handed Akane her own bowl. It had become an unspoken rule that Ranma cooked, while Akane watched. She had been quite surprised at how many little tricks it took to stowaway on a ship. Ranma had taken to training her in the arts of stealth and trickery. And even Ranma had to admit that Akane was pretty good, when she put her mind to the test.  
  
They finished eating in silence, moving to clean up their impromptu camping spot. They didn't even make a pretence of not sharing beds. Their bed was made of both of their sleeping rolls, snuggled up close to the bulkhead. The two packs had become dressers and pantry. The little propane stove was almost out of gas, and they were close to being out of food too.  
  
Three days of no interruptions, no one else. Just the two of them talking, and really getting to know each other. Ranma almost seemed a different person at times. It took quite a bit of effort to raise him out of depression even then. And then at other times, he was just his normal old self. The one she had fallen in love with and denied that same love for months.  
  
"We need to steal some food, you know."  
  
"Tonight?" Akane was thrilled to be able to rise to the challenge. The crew area had been off limits to her while Ranma trained her up to par.  
  
"Yeah. Quiet, sneaky and the bare essentials." Ranma took a deep breath. "Only rice and some other staples. A little bit of fish and beans."  
  
Akane made a face, understanding what he was saying. If they took more, someone would notice, and then they'd search them out. "So I'm good enough?"  
  
Ranma winced, and then replied, "Um, no. But we can't wait. You get to watch me and see how I do it."  
  
Akane froze for just a second and then started to get really mad. Ranma touched his fingers lightly over her lips. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance. I promise."  
  
Akane nodded. It just wasn't fair. Finally, she sighed. Ranma was probably right.  
  
-  
  
A dark figure crept up to the bridge, and knocked on a just behind it. "Hey, it's your coffee, Sam."  
  
A muffled affirmative was his only response and then the door opened.  
  
"Get out of here, Tabitha." 


End file.
